Territorial, Much?
by the introspective one
Summary: When they say that wolves are territorial they had no idea. A few one shots about the loveable territorial werewolves.


A/N: ok this is a little parody that has been floating around in my head for a while now

**A/N: **ok this is a little parody that has been floating around in my head for a while now.

**Summary: **When they say that wolves are territorial they had no idea. A few one shots about the loveable territorial werewolves.

**What is that smell?**

The wolves love their imprints until the end of time. They would rather die that live without their second half. The elders of the pack had no idea that Colin had imprinted until it was too late.

**Colin**

The minute I saw her, she was my sun. She was my star. She was my life. All I wanted to do was hold her and hug her. She was there for the taking.

For my taking.

Her soft arm brushed against my side. It sent shivers down my spine.

I fought the urge to pick her up bridal style and carry her out of this dreary class. Her beauty should have been plastered on the front covers of magazines, not here in La Push.

She smiled a small smile that stole my heart.

The bell ending class interrupted my thoughts.

She practically sprinted out of the classroom. I followed quickly after her. Trying to catch her attention. Then it hit me.

I didn't even know her name. She definitely wasn't a Quileute girl. She had pale skin with cute freckles plastered over the bridge of her nose. Her blue eyes shook me to the core. They were the doors to her soul.

Was she new? Did she know who I was? I sat next to her since the beginning of the school year. Or did I? I don't even know if she had always sat next to me or not. The whole werewolf thing had taken over my life for the last year and a half. I don't even know who I am anymore.

That's when I saw him grab her into a close hug. Too close of a hug. Their hips were smashed together.

"Hey Allie." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm doing good. Wanna go hang out at my house? My parents aren't home." She winked at him.

A growl escaped my lips before I could stop. **That **should be **me** she was taking to her house. The shaking had started. **THAT **should be **ME** that she should be doing those things with.

I wasn't as good at controlling my emotions as the other wolves. My shaking intensified.

His mouth dropped open, he nodded.

She grabbed his hand, leading him out of the front door of the school.

I tried to stop, or at least lessen the shaking. I took deep breaths. It wasn't working. In…..and…..out…….In……and……..Out………In…..and out. The shakes were almost gone. I strode out of the school. Calmly.

That's when I saw two unmistakable legs through steamed windows. Anyone with a brain could tell something was going on in that car. My werewolf instincts took over.

Luckily I got to the woods before the shakes stole my humanity from me.

I knew her scent. I knew it and I followed it to her home.

It was an average La Push home. I didn't know what I was doing here. Anyone could see me in the open. But I couldn't help it.

This male thought he could take my female and not get challenged he had something else coming. I ran to the front door. Hiked my leg. And marked my territory. This was MY GIRL. MY TERRITORY. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE.

Anything I could mark. I DID. THIS WAS MY GIRL. If HE even DARED to TOUCH or even SPEAK to HER again I WOULD COME AFTER him.

MINE. MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE. SHE IS MINE!

I heard a car pull up. I couldn't stop myself. I remarked every spot. I heard a soft gasp. She was standing there staring at me. Her eyes wide with horror. Her mouth agape with shock. The guy was still sitting in the car, not paying attention.

She screamed.

I bolted.

My heart was ripped out of my chest. She feared me. How could I EVER face her now? How could I ever get close to her and reveal what I really was when she was afraid of me. And my family. She was my other half. She would make me who I was. She would be my everything. She was already my everything. My world revolved around her now. I disgusted my self. I had given into my primal instincts without even thinking.

"EWW what is that SMELL!" He was out of the car now. "I can't be with you."

It was working. My marking was turning him off. She probably thought it was an irrational break off but I knew the truth.

My four paws hit the ground at a run. I loped around the forest in a gleeful state. She would be mine. Forever.

No other male would come near her.

_COLIN. GET BACK HERE NOW. _ The alpha commanded me.

Uh oh I was in deep shit now.

**A/N: **If you want me to continue with these territorial bits just drop a review. And if you want to read any specific situations, then just leave a review with what you want and I would be happy to write it. So just REVIEW!!


End file.
